Happy Days 4
by msstacykrueger
Summary: The final in the happy Days saga. Can stacy beat ghostfaces questions? are will she have a innocent person die? what is going to happen to jason's little sister stacy? will thier cousin Jaclyn ever make cake agian after words? find out in HAPPY DAYS4 :
1. Chapter 1

This is Happy Days 4! Or 5… can't remember.. Okay we are in the movie scream in this one Ghostface is his name and he is only one person. His love for horror movies always guarantee's a kill. But is it the case when he calls Stacy?

_**Stacy's P.O.V**_

I walked into my Cousin Jaclyn's house; I was quickly greeted by the nice warm welcoming scent of cake. Jaclyn was a student in high school. Her dad had left for a business trip and she had called me to come stay with her.

"Hey Stacy! I'm so glad you were able to stay!" Jaclyn said handing me a slice of cake. I loved it when she made desserts! She was taking cooking classes as her elective at school.

"Thank you!" I said " I loooove cake!"

The phone then rang. I looked at Jaclyn with a look the said 'Can I answer it?' She just nodded her head. I picked up the phone and quickly said hello.

_***in the world of the phone* **_

Bold: Stacy

Underlined: Ghostface

**Hello?**

Hello.

**Who is this?**

Who is this?

**You don't even know who you called?**

No 

**I guess you have the wrong number then. Bye.**

I then hung up. But then the phone rang again.

**Hello?**

I'm sorry I must have called the wrong number.

**Then why did you call it again?**

To apologize.

**Okay apology accepted. Bye.**

Don't Hang up on me!

I hung up once again. But just as last time it rang again.

**Listen Asshole!**

NO, YOU LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH. IF YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH. UNDERSTAND?

**What do you want!**

To play a little game.

**And what is that?**

A game of life or death. Look outside.

**Dude! What are you gonna do to that jock? (he tied up and bloody)**

Nothing. If you get the questions right. Do you like horror movies?

**Yes I love them.**

Okay then. Question 1. Who is the killer in Halloween?

**Michael Myers**

Correct! Question 2. Who is the original killer in Friday the 13th? 

**Jason's mother! Mrs. Voorhees! Jason didn't premiere until the sequel!**

Correct. Question 3. Who is the killer in Scream?

**There isn't a killer. There are two killers.**

Correct. Question 4. Final question. Who is the killer in Saw?

**It's- (I paused I didn't know. I had never seen the movie Saw.) I-I don't know. I've never seen Saw.**

Haha. Please close the curtain. You don't want to see this.

_***out of phone world***_

I closed the curtain. I heard the screams of the young boy. I presumed it was my cousin's boyfriend. I buried my head in my hands. I lost the game. If only I had agreed to go with my friends to see Saw! That boy would still be alive. *CrAsH* A pool chair was thrown through the glass door. I screamed and ran. But apparently not fast enough.

He tackled me down from behind and held a knife to my throat.

"I have to congratulate you. No one ever gets past question 2." Said the man

"Of course I got past I would know whether my brother or mother were the original killers in Friday the 13th." I said.

"Wait! Your name wouldn't happen to be Stacy no would it?" he said

"Yes my name is in fact Stacy" I said. He then quickly got off my back.

"You! Your Jason's sister?" He said

"Yeah he is my brother" I said.

"My name is Ghostface. It's nice to finally meet you!" Ghosty said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. I shook hands with him. Jaclyn then walked in and we told her all that happened. She apparently didn't like it. Ghosty ran off as Jaclyn called the police. They quickly showed and removed the body. After the police left we went to sleep.


	2. SUSPENCE

Okay, well the cable and the internet was out so… I decided to update! Yay! ._.

Have fun reading the second chapter ! I really like to write these! Unfortunately I will have to stop after this because I need to catch up on more horror movies…

_**STACY"S POINT OF VEIW!(the whole time)**_

"Hey Stacy! You awake?" said the person I didn't recognize.

"I am now idiot! Who are you and why did you wake me up!" I said with my face buried in the pillow.

"Ghostface…" Ghosty said. When I heard that I gasped, jumped up, and saw him standing on the other side of the room. I quickly ran and tackled-hugged him.

"GHOSTY!" I yelled sounding like a little kid. I think I was choking him because the next thing I heard was…

"*gasp* c-can't br-breath *gasp*" he managed to stutter out. I quickly let go of him. I helped him up and saw that we were starting to stir Jaclyn awake. I quickly dragged him out of the room and into the kitchen. We talked like old friends but after a while I asked why he was here. He said that Jason text him and told him to bring you back to Crystal Lake.

"Why?" I said "Why do I need to go back?" He just shrugged his shoulders. Well, I wasn't gonna get any information outta him. "Fine." I said while writing a letter to Jaclyn explaining that I got called to work. Of course it wasn't the truth but she bought anything I told her.

We quickly left the apartment and went to Crystal Lake. All I did was laugh when I got there. Now I knew why. _**Teenagers. **_They made me and Jason sick. Yeah I realized that I too was only 17 but I wasn't like that anything near it.

I walked to Jason and Lorescien. She explained to me that the teenagers were actually coming together and trying to destroy the camp and plow down all the trees. That was what got me… usually Jason could handle an army of teenagers but this was different.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone. I contacted everyone. Jaclyn, Freddy, Ronnie, Michael, I attempted to call Christina but here was no answer. The four should up all armed with weapons.

Michael and Jaclyn went north, Freddy and Ronnie-west, Jason and Lorescien-east, Ghostface and me-obviously south.

We spotted a group of teenagers, 3 boys 2 girls, and quickly came up with a plan. I took a lot of fake blood and made it look like I was badly injured.

"Hey! Do you guys hear something?" said one of the girls obviously scared. I then "limped" out.

"Oh my God!" yelled one of the boys. They all ran over to see if I was alright. My eyes grew wide; I looked past them and said he's back! They turned and looked frozen to there spot. I took the opportunity of them staring at ghost face to take out my birthday present from Jason, a shiny new machete.

"I guess now would be a good time to test this thing out." I said gaining there attention. Ghost face then took out his nice and walked up behind them.

"Yes it is a good time to try it out." You could obviously tell he was smirking underneath his mask. He stabbed one of the boys. I cut the head of a girl off. I smiled and laughed as her head rolled on the ground. I could tell that the boys and the other girl were about to run off. So I stick my leg out tripping the boys. I killed them quickly.

"Damn it!" I cursed "The other fucking girl ran off!" I ran after her even though I was much shorter than her I quickly caught up to her. She apparently had a knife on her and was pointing it at me. "You don't want to do that!" I said my eyes filled with fake fear.

"And what if I do want to do this!" She screamed and quickly threw the knife at me. It landed right in my stomach. Blood. It ran down quickly soaking my shirt. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I wondered why one little knife was able to do that… but it wasn't... I wasn't one knife. There were two bullet holes. Right by the knife. I looked up and saw that one of the boys survived and had two guns. I silently cursed myself for not making sure they were completely dead.

I didn't scream out. I didn't laugh. I did do one thing. I smirked. They looked completely shocked. "I said you didn't want to do that…" I said. They still looked confused. I then started leaning forward; I used my hand to catch myself while using the other to grip my stomach. I coughed. Blood more blood came out. I then looked up. A smirk still plastered onto my face. "Warning: Protected by more people than you want to piss off." I said.

They looked where I was and them… All of them… Christina, Jason, Michael, Lorescien, Ronnie, Ghostface, Freddy, Jaclyn. All armed with weapons. They were covered in blood. But not there's it was other people's blood. The other teenagers were dead. "Then there were only two" We all said. I stood up raised my machete. And said "This time you won't get back up!" I swung getting the necks of both of them. Their head's rolling on the ground.

I coughed some more. More blood. Not good. I lost too much blood. "Damn it" I said. And collapsed.

Oh the Suspense! I worse for me since I am STACY! So I'm like ouch… My stomach hurts now!


End file.
